


Le don de Dieu

by ShainaCobra



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShainaCobra/pseuds/ShainaCobra
Summary: Seiya sort avec Saori.  Puisqu'il a fait son choix, Shaina n'a plus aucune raison de rester au Sanctuaire et renonce à son armure.  Que se passera-t-il quand ils se rencontrent par hasard cinq ans plus tard? Seiya/Shaina
Relationships: Ophiuchus Shaina/Pegasus Seiya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Avertissement**

**Bonjour, cette petite histoire met en scène le couple Seiya/Shaina. C'est une histoire sans prétention, ce n'est certes pas de la grande littérature, et je l'ai écrit très rapidement sur un coin de table. Le seul but de cette fiction est d'occuper votre esprit (et le mien) avec autre chose que le coronavirus et ses nouvelles mutations.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais les idées (même et surtout de merde) sont à moi.**

**Seiya a 22 ans et Shaina 24 ans pour donner plus de réalisme à l'histoire.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue**

_ **Grèce, Sanctuaire** _

\- Tu m'as appelé, Athena?

Le chevalier d'or, genou à terre, yeux baissés, casque sous son bras, se prosterna devant sa déesse.

\- Oui, je te remercie d'être venu si vite Seiya.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider? Demanda le chevalier du Sagittaire.

La déesse ne répondit pas immédiatement, observant son fidèle chevalier.

En cinq ans, il avait profondément changé, mais qui ne l'avait pas fait? Son visage paraissait sans expression pour qui ne pouvait déceler l'étincelle de fougue qui éclairait son regard brun. Son corps autrefois nerveux était statique et maîtrisé, mais sa posture le faisait ressembler à un fauve prêt à bondir. Il était proche d'Aiolia, le compagnon de Marin, et cela se ressentait. Après avoir été l'apprenti de l'Amazone de l'Aigle, il avait passé du temps avec le chevalier du Lion, perfectionnant ses techniques de combat pour être digne de porter l'armure d'or qu'il revêtait depuis.

Voyant que Seiya commençait à la regarder curieusement, la déesse poursuivit :

\- J'ai une mission à te confier. Selon une observation approfondie de la position de certaines étoiles, Shaka de la Vierge a pu établir qu'un nouveau cosmos allait bientôt se manifester, probablement en France. Je voudrais que tu t'y rendes afin d'enquêter et si possible trouver ce cosmos. D'après Shaka il pourrait s'agir d'un enfant destiné à revêtir une armure.

\- Tu veux que j'aille en France? Mais je ne parle même pas le Français ! Je peux me débrouiller en Anglais, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux envoyer Misty ou Camus?

\- Misty forme les nouveaux apprentis et assume en plus les gardes d'Algol depuis qu'il s'est blessé à l'entraînement. Camus est en mission diplomatique à Asgard.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais effectué une mission de ce genre, je suis plutôt spécialisé dans la sécurité, les combats et ta garde rapprochée...

\- Tu as l'expérience des enfants puisque tu aides Miho et Jabu à l'orphelinat quand tu vas au Japon. Et depuis quand faut-il connaître une langue pour visiter un pays? Tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour un touriste! Considère ça comme des vacances aux frais du Sanctuaire. De toute façon tu es le plus compétent pour cette mission...

\- Ah oui et pourquoi parmi plus de cent chevaliers et amazones je serais le mieux placé? Coupa effrontément Seiya.

Athéna respira profondément, compta mentalement jusqu'à 10 et répondit d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

\- Parce que les changements observés concernent la constellation du Sagittaire. Tu pars à la recherche de ton apprenti et successeur.

Seiya ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais encore envisagé prendre un apprenti, il n'était pas vieux et se sentait en pleine forme. Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans pour l'amour des Dieux! Shun avait déjà deux enfants avec June, il était donc mieux qualifié que lui pour cette mission. Et ses amis intimes n'arrêtaient pas de prétendre qu'il était lui-même encore un gosse et qu'il pouvait à peine s'occuper de lui. Quant aux enfants de l'orphelinat, son expérience se limitait à jouer au football et à leur montrer quelques techniques de self-défense, sans danger selon lui, ce qui s'était néanmoins soldé par quelques points de suture pour trois enfants et deux côtes fêlées pour un quatrième. Miho et son mari Jabu lui avaient suggéré de raconter aux enfants l'histoire de ses nombreux exploits, ce qui revenait diplomatiquement à lui demander de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger.

\- Quand veux-tu que je parte?

\- Le plus rapidement possible. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu dois te rendre du côté d'Avignon en Provence et guetter le moindre signe qui devrait apparaître au plus tard dans les deux mois.

\- Deux mois? Mais je ne peux pas être absent aussi longtemps! Shaka ne pouvait pas être plus précis?

\- Si tu veux interroger les étoiles toi-même, vas-y, nargua Athéna. Et puis comme tu me l'as fait si bien remarquer, il y a une centaine de chevaliers et amazones, je peux me passer de toi deux petits mois...

Seiya baissa les yeux sans répondre, conscient qu'il allait trop loin. Il pris rapidement congé après avoir clarifié quelques détails. Une fois parti, une ombre glissa sur le sol en marbre et s'arrêta à hauteur de la déesse, qui ne se retourna pas.

\- Il n'a pas trop protesté pour une fois, constata le nouveau venu.

\- Compte tenu de nos relations actuelles, ça peut aller, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être impertinent. Tu l'as vu par toi-même...

Athéna se retourna et regarda Shaka dans les yeux.

\- Tout est en place désormais. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est attendre et espérer que je ne me sois pas trompée.

\- Jusqu'à présent tout s'est déroulé comme tu l'avais prévu, reconnut à contrecœur Shaka, les yeux rivés sur la porte que Seiya venait de claquer un peu trop fort quelques instants plus tôt.

La déesse lui sourit triomphalement, le regard plein de sous-entendus, et Shaka déglutit. Athéna ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait tout planifié depuis le début, malgré les réserves que son chevalier émettait de temps en temps.

_ **France, Vaucluse** _

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire en ce début d'année à l'Office du tourisme. Malgré le climat méditerranéen qui régnait dans cette partie du Sud de la France, il faisait assez froid, du moins aux dires des autochtones. De plus, les gens avaient mieux à faire que de visiter les nombreux sites touristiques qui faisaient la renommée de la Provence. Aussi les visites guidées n'avaient pas la cote.

Entre octobre et février, les fêtes s'invitaient dans les familles. Halloween ouvrait la marche, suivi de Noël et du Nouvel An, sans oublier la période de Carnaval. A peine les sapins de Noël démontés, on redécorait les vitrines des magasins. Les cœurs de la Saint-Valentin remplaçaient les guirlandes et les boules de Noël, pour être à leur tour chassés par les masques de Carnaval.

L'Office du tourisme n'échappait pas à cette frénésie, ce qui occupait la journée puisque les touristes restaient chez eux pour renouer avec les traditions familiales. Dans le sous-sol du bâtiment, coincée entre les caisses de brochures, de guides touristiques et les cartons remplis d'articles de décoration, Evangelina Salentino soupira. Pour elle, l'essentiel de ces fêtes avaient surtout un but commercial. Car si les nombreuses célébrations offraient aux familles une excuse supplémentaire pour se réunir dans une ambiance festive, pour d'autres cette période était un véritable calvaire. Et Evangelina faisait partie du lot des personnes isolées, sans famille ni amis, qui devaient affronter le bonheur honteusement affiché de leurs pairs. Partout elle croisait des couples, des groupes d'amis, des enfants accompagnés de leurs parents ou de leurs grands-parents.

Mais le pire serait à venir: le 14 février, la Saint-Valentin. Le jour où elle prenait obligatoirement congé, non pas pour s'offrir un moment à deux avec son amoureux, mais pour s'enfermer dans son petit appartement pour éviter les couples enlacés qui lui rappelaient cruellement à quel point elle était seule. Rejetée par tout le monde.

Brusquement Evangelina se releva, prit son sac et ses clés, ferma l'Office du tourisme et rentra chez elle. Pourquoi cette année serait-elle différente?


	2. Rencontre

**Chapitre 1**

Seiya récupéra ses bagages sur le tapis roulant puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Il héla un taxi et donna au chauffeur l'adresse de l'auberge de jeunesse d'Avignon, où le Sanctuaire lui avait réservé une chambre. Non pas que la Fondation n'ait pas les moyens de lui payer l'hôtel, mais il devait se faire passer pour un jeune touriste sillonnant la région. Pas convaincant s'il dormait dans un quatre étoiles.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit une douche et s'allongea sur son lit, se remémorant les événements précédant son départ. Après s'être disputé avec la déesse et avoir boudé une heure dans son temple, il s'était emparé de son portable et s'était mis en quête d'informations sur la Provence. Puis il était aller trouver Misty, qui connaissait bien cette région car il s'y était entraîné; étonnamment serviable, il lui avait même écrit quelques phrases en Français à mémoriser « pour les cas d'urgence ».

Le lendemain, Seiya prit son petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune puis commença ses recherches sur le terrain. N'ayant pas de connexion internet stable, il décida d'utiliser une méthode éprouvée depuis longtemps : les informations sur papier. Il se rendit donc au premier endroit que tout touriste débrouillard doit visiter après son hébergement : l'Office du tourisme.

Il entra dans le hall spacieux et commença à feuilleter les brochures. Une petite femme potelée et bronzée, en débardeur jaune, s'approcha de lui et commença à vocaliser. Misty l'avait prévenu que l'accent provençal était différent, plus musical et saccadé que l'accent français standard, et cela compliquait sa compréhension déjà déficiente de la langue. Aussi s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer qu'il ne parlait « que » le Grec, le Japonais et un peu d'Anglais.

Ressemblant à une perruche ébouriffant ses plumes, l'employée sautilla vers le comptoir en appelant plusieurs fois « Evangelina ». Elle disparut dans ce qui devait être une pièce réservée au personnel.

Après le départ de la perruche jaune, Seiya recommença à consulter les brochures alignées sur le présentoir. Il ne se voyait pas parcourir la région de long en large pendant deux mois en attendant qu'un cosmos veuille se manifester. Cela semblait tellement... Il soupira. Au moins quand il se battait, il savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. A part le fait qu'il devait rechercher un enfant en Provence, il n'avait aucun autre renseignement. Son âge, son apparence, s'il avait de la famille, s'il était scolarisé. C'était rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

Seiya soupçonnait Athéna de vouloir se venger ou se débarrasser de lui en l'embarquant dans une mission impossible. Il se concentra sur un plan de la ville d'Avignon comme s'il allait trouver la réponse à ce mystère.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et une voix douce le salua en Grec. Son instinct l'avertit aussitôt qu'il connaissait cette voix, et sa nuque commença à picoter. Il la frotta pour ce débarrasser de cette sensation inconfortable.

Vaguement mal à l'aise, il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un fantôme de son passé. Sa mâchoire tomba.

Elle avait un peu vieilli. Sa robe pourtant simple la rendait plus féminine; son regard émeraude s'était adouci, mais il la reconnut tout de suite :

\- Shaina?...

Il la vit changer de couleur et s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Seiya?...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evangelina posa sa tasse de café en entendant sa patronne l'appeler.

\- Eva ma chérie, désolée d'interrompre ta pause, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Un touriste grec qui ne parle pas Français, juste un peu d'Anglais.

Evangelina lui envoya un sourire rassurant :

\- Pas de souci. Les touristes grecs sont assez rares, j'aurai l'occasion de pratiquer un peu...

\- Merci ma puce. Tu pourras partir plus tôt ce soir en compensation. En plus il est assez mignon. Demandes-lui s'il est célibataire...

Evangelina leva les yeux au ciel. Sa patronne la trouvait trop sage et essayait de la caser. Elle l'incitait à sortir et à « profiter de la vie tant qu'elle était jeune, mince et jolie ». _Si elle savait_...

Plaquant son plus joli sourire sur son visage, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Le touriste n'était pas difficile à repérer car il était seul dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui et le salua en grec, tout en faisant taire l'étrange malaise qu'elle ressentit soudain en voyant des cheveux bruns et une posture familière, le mouvement d'une main se massant la nuque. Surpris, il se retourna :

\- Shaina?...

Sur le point de s'évanouir, Evangelina dût s'asseoir sur une chaise à proximité...

\- Seiya?...


	3. Shaina

**Chapitre 2 : Shaina**

_ **Grèce, Sanctuaire, il y a 5 ans** _

Shaina franchit le seuil de sa maison en courant et claqua la porte. Dos appuyé contre le bois, elle se laissa lentement glisser, et ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, elle se mit à pleurer, frôlant l'hystérie.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sa tête allait exploser, sa respiration était saccadée, ses poumons brûlaient. Et elle voulait mourir...

Saori avait réuni ses chevaliers de haut rang pour leur faire part de plusieurs changements majeurs dans l'organisation du Sanctuaire. Shaina s'était méfiée de ses joues rougissantes et de ses yeux luisants, et elle avait eu raison. Quand la déesse avait annoncé que Seiya et elle sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines, Shaina avait eu l'impression de geler sur place.

Tous les chevaliers s'étaient précipités pour les féliciter, et _lui_ , _le salaud_ , avait évité de regarder dans sa direction.

_L'ordure_. Il l'ignorait. Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de la préparer à l'avance. Il connaissait ses sentiments pourtant, il savait que ça lui briserait le cœur. Mais non, elle n'existait pas pour lui. Aiolia et Marin l'ignoraient également, ils félicitaient chaleureusement les deux amoureux. Ils auraient pu la soutenir, être à côté d'elle au moment fatidique...

Elle se sentait invisible, trahie, ignorée, rejetée...

En moins d'une minute et quelques mots, sa vie avait basculé. Son amour, ses cicatrices, ses sacrifices, même la mort de Cassios avaient été balayés, anéantis comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

_Seiya est mon petit ami._

Comment avait-elle réussi à sortir de la pièce, à dévaler les escaliers et arriver jusque chez elle? Elle l'ignorait.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Seiya était toujours pressé et abrégeait ses tentatives de discussion. Marin l'emmenait patrouiller aux confins du Sanctuaire. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'empêcher d'aller où elle voulait sous un prétexte boiteux, l'entraînant loin du temple principal. Ils _savaient_.

Et elle, l'imbécile, espérait naïvement qu'ils essayaient de fraterniser avec elle. Tu parles!...

Elle devait être la risée du Sanctuaire... Elle, l'amazone la plus dure, la plus redoutée, ridiculisée et moquée comme la petite dinde crédule qu'elle était...

Comment aurait-elle pu rivaliser avec Saori? Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte que c'était impossible. C'était une déesse, une petit fille de bonne famille, éduquée, avec des manières et une garde-robe de princesse.

Pas une ignare comme elle. De la chair à canon, voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait rien pour elle, ses vêtements et même sa vie ne lui appartenaient pas. Tout appartenait à Athéna, y compris ses soi-disant amis et celui qu'elle aimait.

Péniblement elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, se glissa sous la couverture et se mit en position fœtale contre le mur.

Trois jours plus tard, Shaina n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'avait reçu aucune visite. Personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter de son absence. Comme si le Sanctuaire n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'assumait plus ses tâches. Comme si elle n'avait jamais servi à rien.

Une semaine plus tard, Marin frappa à sa porte. Mu et Aiolia montaient la garde à proximité. Connaissant la fierté de l'amazone, Marin avait voulu lui laisser un peu d'intimité, mais inquiète de ne plus voir Shaina ni ressentir son cosmos, elle avait insisté pour aller la voir. Les deux chevaliers avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Shaina n'était pas un petit enfant à consoler, c'était une machine à tuer, une bombe à retardement; comment allait-elle réagir en voyant le maître de Seiya?

N'obtenant aucun réponse, Marin pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Elle s'approcha du lit où elle distinguait une silhouette prostrée.

\- Shaina, ça va? Demanda doucement l'Aigle.

Prudemment elle avança la main et caressa l'épaule de l'Ophiucus.

\- Vas-t-en, je ne veux voir personne...

La voix de Shaina n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible, Marin dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce que l'amazone lui demandait.

\- Shaina, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ça fait une semaine, je suis sûre que tu n'as rien mangé...

\- Je n'ai pas faim... Laisse-moi...

\- Mon amie, je sais que c'est dur. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule, pas dans cet état. Il faut que tu te lèves.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est mourir...

\- Shaina, ne dis pas ça; n'oublie pas qui tu es, ce que tu vaux, tout ce que tu as enduré pour devenir un guerrier. Tu mérites mieux que ça, et si Seiya ne s'en rend pas compte tant pis pour lui, il ne te mérite pas.

\- Non, il mérite mieux, une déesse...

\- Shaina, arrêtes, tu sais que les sentiments ne se commandent pas...

Shaina se retourna brusquement vers Marin.

\- Tu peux parler, toi. June et toi avez de la chance, imagine si Aiolia ne t'aimait pas!

\- Je ne vais pas discuter avec toi maintenant. Sache que tu es mon amie et que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu n'es pas seule, d'autres personnes m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles car elles se soucient de toi. Je reviendrai te voir ce soir.

L'amazone de l'Aigle sortit, échangea quelques mots avec Aiolia et Mu, puis ils partirent.

Marin tint parole.

Non seulement elle revint, mais Mu, Aiolia, June et même Shun se relayèrent au chevet de Shaina, lui apportant à manger, la forçant à se lever et à marcher.

Petit à petit Shaina reprit goût à la vie, encouragée par ses amis, et reprit ses fonctions au sein du Sanctuaire tout en restant à l'écart de Saori et Seiya. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour se confronter à eux.

Un soir elle reçut une visite inattendue. Jabu. Au début Shaina ne prêtait aucune attention au chevalier de bronze de la Licorne, car elle le trouvait faible et sans caractère. Mais il se rapprocha d'elle contre toute attente, et elle en vint à l'apprécier.

Il lui parla de ses sentiments non partagés pour Saori, de son admiration pour Seiya. Shaina se rendit compte finalement que le couple ne l'évitait pas particulièrement. Jabu lui raconta que les amoureux vivaient dans leur petit monde, indifférents à tout ce qui se passait, et qu'ils se comportaient ainsi avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec elle.

Les semaines passant, Shaina sentit un nouveau sentiment enfler dans sa poitrine. Colère, sursaut d'orgueil, instinct de survie? Elle ne savait pas nommer la sensation qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus fort chaque jour, et une idée se mit à germer dans sa tête, jusqu'à devenir une obsession. Comme si une voix dans sa tête la forçait à agir, à devenir maître de son propre destin.

Une nuit elle se rendit au temple principal pour prendre ses documents d'identité et de l'argent. Elle retourna dans sa maison, jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce et sur l'enveloppe qu'elle avait laissée à l'attention de Marin, puis s'empara de ses valises et se rendit à la gare.

Quand Marin trouva la lettre, Shaina était déjà en Italie. Guidée par la petite voix dans sa tête, elle erra de ville en ville, ne dormant jamais deux nuits au même endroit, redoutant qu'elle soit recherchée pour désertion et ramenée de force au Sanctuaire. Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir suffisamment brouillé les pistes, elle se dirigea vers sa destination finale : la France.


	4. Evangelina

**Chapitre 3 : Evangelina**

Seiya se dirigea rapidement vers la fontaine d'eau destinée aux visiteurs et remplit un gobelet en plastique qu'il tendit à Shaina.

L'eau froide fit de l'effet, et ses joues reprirent à nouveau des couleurs. Seiya se servit à son tour et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Shaina, c'est... Waouw... Combien de temps?

Seiya recommença à se gratter la base de son crâne. Combien de fois Shaina l'avait vu faire ce geste, quand il était nerveux ou pensif?

\- C'est Evangelina maintenant. J'ai repris ma véritable identité quand je suis partie il y a quelques années, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as presque pas changé. Physiquement je veux dire... Tu as l'air plus calme, moins... euh... stressée...

Chacun regarda son gobelet pour y trouver l'inspiration.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Shaina.

Seiya eut un petit rire gêné et continua:

\- Vu ta réaction, je suppose que tu as reçu un sacré choc. J'ai dû drôlement te martyriser quand nous vivions au Sanctuaire!

_Tu n'as pas idée, mon gars..._

\- Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Je pensais que tu étais partie vivre en Italie, reprit le chevalier.

\- Oh non. J'y suis allée au début, mais finalement j'ai atterri ici. Et toi, tu es en vacances?

\- Oui et non. Je suis en quelque sorte en vacances, mais aussi en mission. C'est un peu compliqué.

\- Evangelina?

Shaina regarda Marianne, la gérante, qui venait de la rejoindre et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Seiya, excuse-moi une minute.

Shaina se leva et entraîna Marianne à l'écart.

\- Eva, tu n'as pas l'air bien, je t'ai vu tomber sur la chaise.

\- Ça va Marianne, c'est un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis cinq ans. J'ai été surprise.

\- A voir ta tête il n'a pas dû te laisser un bon souvenir. Tu veux que je m'en débarrasse?

La femme au débardeur jaune, qui avait accueilli Seiya en premier, jeta un œil vers le jeune homme qui s'agita sur sa chaise.

\- Non, ça ira merci. Ça tient toujours, ta proposition de me laisser partir plus tôt? Je ne me sens pas très bien, reconnut Shaina.

\- Bien sûr ma puce. Mais promets-moi de tout m'expliquer, d'accord?

\- Promis. Merci Marianne.

Shaina revint se planter devant le chevalier.

\- Seiya je dois partir, j'ai été ravie de te revoir...

\- Je peux t'offrir un café ou quelque chose, c'est la moindre des choses après t'avoir donné une crise cardiaque, proposa aussitôt le jeune homme, un peu étourdi, en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Euh, oui, d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de ton temps...

\- Non non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je suis si heureux de te revoir...

\- Eh bien, allons-y!

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Shaina se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et Seiya... restant tout simplement Seiya. Ils trouvèrent facilement une table dans un café, et le serveur prit leur commande.

\- Alors raconte-moi tout, demanda Seiya.

L'ex-amazone réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire, et surtout à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui révéler.

\- Par où commencer?

\- D'abord « Evangelina ».

\- Evangelina est mon vrai prénom. A l'époque où je suis arrivée au Sanctuaire, ils avaient l'habitude de changer nos identités. D'abord parce que certains enfants étaient enlevés à leur famille, changer leur nom compliquait les éventuelles recherches. Ensuite parce que certains prénoms ne faisaient pas assez peur. Tu penses vraiment que Death Mask est un prénom?

\- Non bien sûr. Et c'est vrai qu' Evangelina du Cobra terrorise moins que Shaina du Cobra, sourit Seiya.

\- Après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, j'ai fait la liste de ce que je savais faire, et de ce que je voulais faire dans la vie. J'ai pensé d'abord m'engager dans la police ou l'armée, mais je n'avais plus envie de me battre. Pourquoi quitter le Sanctuaire alors? Cela revenait à tomber de Charybde en Scylla.

\- Et donc tu as décidé de travailler dans le tourisme.

\- Je voulais voyager mais je n'avais ni diplôme ni moyens. Je parle Grec, Italien, et j'ai appris l'Anglais avec Jamian. Le Français est assez proche de l'Italien, et à force d'entendre Misty jurer, j'ai appris quelques mots, plaisanta Shaina.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être restée en Italie?

_Pour être sûre que personne ne me retrouve..._

\- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment mon pays alors ça n'avait aucune importance. J'ai trouvé du travail en France et obtenu une bourse pour payer mes études et mon logement. J'ai choisi le tourisme plutôt que le secrétariat parce que je ne me voyais pas derrière un bureau. J'organise des visites guidées, je rencontre des gens, je connais les producteurs locaux, je reçois des réductions pour les spectacles, et la région est pleine de vestiges romains, alors je ne suis pas trop dépaysée...

Pendant qu'elle parlait Seiya n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Elle avait l'air de connaître la région, aussi Seiya se demanda si elle avait vraiment été placée par hasard sur son chemin, surtout après tout ce temps. Il eut ce qu'il pensa être un éclair de génie.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, justement en rapport avec ma mission.

\- Plus tard. Parles-moi de toi, c'est ton tour...


	5. Seiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Dans ce chapitre Seiya résume cinq années de sa vie. Nous entrons dans la tête confuse et distraite de cet éternel adolescent. Ce chapitre est entièrement rédigé à la troisième personne sous forme de souvenirs, alors prenez deux cafés et trois aspirines, et c'est parti!

**Chapitre 4: Seiya**

_**Grèce, Sanctuaire, il y a quelques années** _

Le chevalier du Sagittaire, en transpiration, prit une douche tiède puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son entraînement avec Aiolia s'était bien passé malgré la fatigue du Lion, conséquence de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie. La cause? Un petit bout de chou appelé Soma, né de son union avec Marin. Une usine à caca, qui avait un rugissement impressionnant, surtout la nuit. Même Aphrodite et Mu s'étaient résignés à acheter des boules Quies! Marin n'ayant pas assez de lait, le petit était bien vite passé au lait en poudre. Aiolia n'avait donc aucune excuse pour paresser au lit, et se levait une fois sur deux pour lui donner le biberon et changer sa couche.

Malgré cela il était fier le Lion. Et mort de fatigue aussi ...

Seiya se servit une bière. Que de changements survenus ces dernières années! ...

Shun et June s'étaient mariés peu de temps après Marin et Aiolia, et June était enceinte. Seiya n'y croyait toujours pas! Le plus jeune et innocent d'entre eux marié et bientôt père! Shiryu vivait avec Shunrei, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Jabu s'était rapproché de Miho au point de l'épouser; Hyoga vivait six mois de l'année à Asgard; seul Ikki restait fidèle à lui-même.

On aurait pu parier que Seiya aurait été le premier à fonder une famille, mais les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme on le pensait. Au début on voit la beauté de la rose, puis on se rend compte qu'elle a des épines. Sa romance avec Saori s'était fanée, ils avaient été vite submergés par la réalité de la vie.

Seiya s'assit sur son sofa, feuilleta un magazine qui traînait sur sa table basse, mais il était distrait, nostalgique sans raison apparente.

Lorsque les Dieux ont commencé les négociations pour la paix, il avait été soulagé de ne plus devoir se battre ni perdre des êtres chers. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur Seika. Petit à petit il s'était rapproché de Saori. Ils avaient commencé à parler, puis à se tenir timidement la main, puis vint le premier baiser.

Ils étaient si heureux, si insouciants, volant une rose dans le jardin du chevalier des Poissons, se cachant derrière un pilier pour se voler un baiser avant une réunion.

Quand ils l'avaient annoncé officiellement, tous leurs amis les avaient félicités. Cela avait même donné des idées à d'autres, car la déesse avait aboli la loi sur les masques et autorisé la formation de couples parmi ses chevaliers. Le bonheur, l'espoir, la paix, tous ces mots avaient un sens désormais. Le futur n'était plus un concept abstrait, il devenait possible.

Seika avait à son tour trouvé quelqu'un, se détachant petit à petit de Seiya, et vivait avec son mari Aldebaran. Proche et éloignée à la fois.

Mais le bonheur des uns fait aussi le malheur des autres.

Il sortait depuis quelques mois avec Saori. Un matin il s'était présenté dans le temple principal pour une réunion de routine. A son arrivée tous les chevaliers le fixèrent, pourtant il n'était ni en retard, ni le dernier. Marin pleurait dans les bras d'Aiolia, et Saori, assise sur son trône, tenait une lettre dans sa main, l'air attristé.

Il apprit alors que Shaina avait renoncé à son armure et quitté le Sanctuaire sans laisser d'adresse. Elle avait dérobé ses documents d'identité et caché son cosmos, preuve qu'elle avait prémédité sa fuite depuis un moment.

Quand il avait demandé à Saori de sortir avec lui au tout début, il s'était senti un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Shaina. Elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle l'aimait; puis elle avait arrêté et s'était comporté comme une amie. Il en avait conclu qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de suivre la loi sur les masques, puis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il n'avait pas remarqué son absence, trop occupé avec sa romance avec Saori.

Éberlué, il avait entendu Marin, Aiolia, Shun et Mu raconter à la déesse comment ils s'étaient occupés de l'amazone du Cobra lorsqu'elle se laissait mourir de chagrin.

Au cours des mois suivants il essaya de ne plus penser à Shaina. Saori avait accepté que l'amazone recommence une nouvelle vie. Quand Shura avait demandé s'il fallait poursuivre l'amazone pour désertion la déesse s'y était violemment opposée. Shaina avait le droit de vivre comme une femme normale si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Quant à l'armure d'Ophiucus, Saori considérait encore Shaina comme son porteur légitime. Elle décida que l'armure devait elle-même désigner un autre successeur si elle le jugeait nécessaire. Dans cette attente elle fut donc rangée dans sa boîte et retirée de la liste des armures disponibles.

Seiya s'impliqua dans l'organisation du Sanctuaire aux côtés de sa déesse bien-aimée. Il se rendait avec elle au Japon pour les besoins de sa Fondation, et il l'écoutait quand elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Parfois elle lui demandait des conseils mais il n'y connaissait rien aux affaires. Il se contentait de l'accompagner aux soirées, officiellement comme garde de corps. Il s'était vite rendu compte que les connaissances de la famille Kido ne le considéraient pas comme le petit ami de Saori. Il n'était pas de leur monde.

Il enviait presque Miho et Jabu, dont la simplicité et la complicité étaient évidentes. Si ses amis s'étaient consolés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils formaient désormais le couple parfait, celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec Saori.

L'entrée en scène de Julian Solo marqua le début du déclin de sa relation.

Ils le rencontraient lors des soirées d'investisseurs ou les galas de charité, discutant de fonds de placement, opérations humanitaires, cours de la bourse ou dernières tendances de la mode parisienne.

Seiya se rendit compte que Julian et Saori se cherchaient du regard. Et il passa en revue tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle, pour se rendre compte que le bilan était mince. A part l'échange de baisers, ils n'étaient jamais passés à la vitesse supérieure.

Saori était réticente, devant rester « la déesse vierge ». Et Seiya n'insistait pas car il n' éprouvait pas le besoin physique de la presser. C'était ça l'amour, non?

Le coup de grâce vint quand Saori lui annonça qu'elle aimait Julian et que la Déesse Athéna était disposée à la libérer pour qu'elle puisse consommer sa relation.

Dire qu'Athéna ne leur avait rien proposé de semblable tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble!...

Mises bout à bout, les dernières pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent.

Il assista au « mariage du siècle entre les puissantes familles Kido et Solo », comme le titraient les médias, assis au troisième rang dans l'église, entouré de ses amis. Là où il aurait dû rester, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Au premier rang se trouvait la nouvelle Athéna, une jeune fille grecque ressemblant physiquement à Saori, avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux violets.

Mais un tout autre tempérament.

Saori partie du Sanctuaire, la nouvelle Athéna prenant ses marques, ses amis en couple, un Seiya désormais reclus se consacra à l'entraînement, à la défense du Sanctuaire, et à la formation des apprentis. Ils rendait encore visite aux enfants de l'orphelinat japonais. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se sentait incomplet.

Il aimait les enfants, mais il se demandait s'il aurait un jour une famille à lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de sortir, et quand il le faisait c'était «entre hommes».

Les filles qu'il rencontrait ne l'attiraient pas, il finissait toujours par leur trouver un défaut.

Comme si, inconsciemment, il cherchait quelque chose qui n'existait pas chez elles.

Comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier.


	6. Explication

**Chapitre 5 : Explication**

\- Incroyable !

Ce mot sortit de la bouche de Marianne pour la dixième fois au moins. Celle-ci avait envoyé son mari et ses deux enfants au cinéma et avait invité sa protégée pour une collation, se doutant qu'elle avait beaucoup à lui expliquer. Et maintenant elles étaient assises sur le canapé du salon.

Comme promis Shaina lui avait tout raconté, de son arrivée au Sanctuaire à l'âge de quatre ans jusqu'à son entretien d'embauche à l'Office. Elle avait toutefois édulcoré les combats sanglants et dédramatisé ses nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie.

\- Donc le tournoi pour gagner cette armure en or n'était pas un show médiatique, ils se tapaient réellement dessus !

\- Et encore, ce n'était que l'échauffement, affirma l'ex-amazone.

\- Honnêtement je pensais que c'était juste une émission télévisée à la japonaise, avec des effets spéciaux et des mouvements de catch.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait inventer un truc pareil?

\- Je ne dirai qu'un mot pour ma défense, Votre Honneur : Power Rangers, Jurassic Parc, Harry Potter, WonderWoman, le Seigneur des ...

\- Ça fait plus d'un mot, mais j'ai compris l'idée, coupa Shaina. Mais si tu ne me crois toujours pas...

Elle releva son T-shirt et lui montra ses cicatrices, lui expliquant succinctement l'origine des plus impressionnantes, et terminant par son plus grand trophée : les impacts de flèche dans son dos lors de son combat contre Poséidon. Marianne émit un long sifflement.

\- Ben dis donc, on a du mal à l'imaginer quand on te voit, tu as l'air si douce, si fragile...

\- Ne te fies pas aux apparences, je pourrais exterminer un escadron de para-commandos rien qu'avec une main.

\- Si je comprends bien, ton supercosmos peut guérir des os brisés mais pas des cœurs brisés.

Shaina écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je l'ai compris dès que j'ai vu ce garçon à côté de toi. Et ça m'inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien maintenant.

\- Oh oui, au point de t'évanouir à sa vue... On n'oublie jamais un premier amour, Evangelina, Shaina ou peu importe.

\- Tu oublies que je suis WonderWoman, se vanta Shaina en gonflant ses biceps.

Marianne s'esclaffa.

\- Catwoman vu les griffes, je dirais. Mais sérieusement, c'est une bonne idée de l'aider?

\- Maintenant c'est fait, j'ai promis. Et puis nous sommes quittes puisqu'il s'est fait larguer au profit de Julian Solo. Au moins il sait ce que ça fait.

\- J'ai quand-même peur pour toi. Tu sais gérer les blessures physiques mais pas les bleus au cœur. Et je ne l'aime pas.

\- Pourquoi? Il ne t'a rien fait à toi!

\- C'est un imbécile. D'abord il t'a fait du mal. Ensuite il m'a comparée à une perruche!

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, grommela Shaina.

\- OK, ok. Je ne peux pas refuser un client puisqu'il insiste pour te payer, mais au moindre problème, tu m'appelles et je l'étripe !

\- Je veux être là pour le voir, pouffa Shaina.


	7. Tourisme et Saint-Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Tous les sites touristiques évoqués dans ce chapitre existent réellement, je les ai visités. Pour les lecteurs étrangers, le pont d'Avignon a fait également l'objet d'une comptine pour enfants , et le Rhône est un fleuve.

**Chapitre 6 : Tourisme et Saint-Valentin**

Depuis trois semaines, Seiya sillonnait les routes de Provence. Shaina lui avait concocté un programme de visites, et lui servait de guide quand elle le pouvait.

Ils avaient commencé par visiter Avignon et son Palais des Papes. Sournoisement Shaina avait étouffé les protestations de Seiya. Puisqu'il était en vacances aux frais de la déesse, il avait le droit de visiter sous peine de griller sa couverture !

Seiya se rendit compte que Shaina était un orateur passionnant et passionné. Au Théâtre antique d'Orange, classé au patrimoine mondial de l'Unesco, Shaina lui avait expliqué les méthodes de construction de l'édifice, taillé dans le flanc d'une colline, et décrit les spectacles de l'époque gallo-romaine. Le chevalier buvait ses paroles.

Leurs pérégrinations les avaient également conduits à Vaison-la-Romaine, un autre site incontournable d'après son charmant guide. Mais tous les sites étaient incontournables dans la région!

Avec son pont romain, sa cité médiévale haut-perchée et ses sept hectares de fouilles archéologiques gallo-romaines, Vaison-la-Romaine était à couper le souffle.

Seiya s'étonnait de s'amuser autant. Ayant été presque toute sa vie entourée de ruines grecques, voilà que Shaina l'entraînait dans des ruines romaines, et ils y prenaient plaisir tous les deux !

Son guide prétendait qu'il ne pouvait quitter la région sans avoir goûté aux spécialités locales, aussi elle le conduisit à Châteauneuf-du-Pape. Il ne put résister et acheta quelques bouteilles du célèbre breuvage pour offrir à ses amis. Camus et Misty allaient sûrement apprécier!

Bien sûr, il se demandait comment il allait justifier une telle visite, le vin n'étant pas une boisson recommandée à l' enfant qu'il était supposé chercher.

Qu'à cela ne tienne! Ils quittèrent la Provence pour une incursion d'une journée dans le Languedoc-Roussillon, la région voisine. Après avoir admiré le panorama donnant sur le célèbre Pont du Gard, Shaina poussa l'excursion jusqu'à Uzès. Arrivé sur un parking, Seiya vit une dizaine de bus scolaires, d'où sortaient des vagues d'enfants surexcités. Ils étaient au musée du bonbon Haribo.

Seiya était ressorti de la boutique de souvenirs avec cinq kilos de bonbons, et Shaina se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour offrir. De fait, il ouvrit un paquet de friandises sitôt installé dans la voiture. Quand il arrivèrent à Avignon, l'habitacle entier sentait la fraise Tagada!

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Shaina, Seiya s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

\- Je suis mort, s'écria-t-il, fatigué et vaguement nauséeux à cause de l'excès de sucre.

\- Et pourtant tu ne t'entraînes pas, et je te promène en voiture.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le tourisme était si épuisant! Je comprends comment tu peux garder une silhouette aussi parfaite! Et tu ne plaisantais pas en disant que tu connaissais beaucoup de monde.

Shaina rougit du compliment. Partout où ils étaient allés, elle connaissait les gens et les gens la connaissaient. C'est pour cela qu'elle aimait son métier, si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu au Sanctuaire.

\- Tu pourras te reposer demain.

\- Oh, tu n'as rien prévu pour me tuer?

\- Non. Tu sais quel jour on est demain?

\- Euh... Jeudi?

\- Mais non idiot! Enfin si, mais c'est la Saint-Valentin.

\- Quoi, déjà?

\- Eh oui, le temps passe vite quand on est occupé.

\- Et en charmante compagne.

\- Merci. Demain j'ai congé, alors profites-en.

\- On peut aller au restaurant. Je t'invite, après tout ce que tu fais pour moi...

\- Tu plaisantes? Les restaurants sont complets ! Les tables sont réservées depuis des semaines pour l'occasion. Tu n'as pas remarqué les cœurs suspendus dans les rues et les magasins?

\- Si mais ça fait deux semaines au moins, alors je ne me rendais pas compte !

Pour une raison quelconque Seiya se sentit dépité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien avec quelqu'un et n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour rester avec elle. Il en venait même à espérer ne pas trouver l'enfant pour prolonger son séjour.

Qui aurait pensé cela? Il recherchait la présence de Shaina. Celle qui avait essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois. Celle qu'il avait fait souffrir bien malgré lui. Celle qui l'avait aimé à en mourir. L'aimait-elle encore un peu?

Les Dieux devaient mourir de rire...

Shaina poussa un soupir en retirant ses baskets. A son grand étonnement elle passait de bons moments. Contre toute attente Seiya était un compagnon facile et curieux, et elle se plaisait à lui montrer ses endroits préférés. De temps en temps une sonnette d'alarme retentissait dans son cerveau, mais elle l'ignorait. Elle savait qu'il trouverait un jour l'enfant, c'était sa mission, et puis il repartirait. Il l'oublierait de nouveau, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion. Et elle n'allait pas commettre la même erreur...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya s'éveilla et s'étira. Il ne reconnaissait pas les murs de sa chambre à l'auberge de jeunesse, et il était courbaturé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître le canapé de Shaina.

\- Alors tu as finalement trouvé le moyen de t'incruster?

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller et me renvoyer à l'auberge. Et merci pour la couverture, marmonna le chevalier en désignant le plaid sur ses genoux.

Shaina lui tendit une tasse de café et un énorme croissant.

\- Pas de quoi. Je n'avais plus envie de conduire, et tu n'aurais pas retrouvé ton chemin.

\- Ah ah... Très drôle.

\- Je suis drôle. Et réaliste.

\- Tu as raison. Maintenant que je suis là je vais te tenir compagnie, tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

\- Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, j'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Avec qui? Demanda le jeune homme brusquement jaloux.

\- Avec mon aspirateur. Je dois de temps en temps faire le ménage.

\- Je peux t'aider?

\- Non. Tu serais capable de fouiller dans mes petites culottes!

\- Je ne sais même pas où elles sont!

\- Raison de plus pour t'empêcher de fureter.

\- Je peux au moins utiliser les toilettes?

-Ai-je le choix?

\- Si tu veux que ton canapé reste sec...

Seiya se leva en souriant. Tous les deux s'entendaient bien, se chamaillant presque comme un vieux couple. Il venait de se réveiller comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Il se figea à cette pensée, son cœur battant brusquement la chamade.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa compagne pensait exactement la même chose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Passer la journée de la Saint-Valentin avec un aspirateur et une serpillière. Et m'infliger ça!

\- C'est toi qui t'es endormi sur mon canapé! Et tu y es resté toute la journée à regarder la télé.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait aller se promener.

\- Et ma lessive se serait faite toute seule?

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Shaina avait fait jouer ses relations et avait pu réserver une table malgré cette soirée spéciale. Le patron, un grand blond bronzé sorti tout droit d'un magazine de mode, les accueillit en personne et plaqua un gros bisou sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Encore une relation de travail ou un admirateur?

\- Jacques est le mari de Marianne alors à ton avis?

Seiya se sentit rassuré. L'élégant Français était marié. En guise d'apéritif Jacques apporta une petite bouteille de Champagne, « cadeau de la maison pour les amoureux ». Lesdits amoureux rougirent et remercièrent mentalement la pénombre de la pièce.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Le magret de canard était cuit à point, accompagné d'un Séguret, un vin rouge délicieux. Le dessert, un gâteau glacé à la framboise et en forme de cœur, avait eut son succès. Seiya avait fait rire Shaina en lui annonçant que Hyoga n'avait officiellement plus de cœur car ils venaient de le manger.

Après avoir été remercier Jacques en cuisine, Shaina rejoignit Seiya qui payait l'addition. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues d'Avignon, puis suivirent les nombreux couples qui se dirigeaient vers la promenade le long du Rhône.

Quand Shaina frissonna, le chevalier passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui pour la réchauffer.

Quand elle s'arrêta pour lui montrer le pont Saint Bénezet, le fameux « Pont d'Avignon », il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Et quand elle referma la porte de son appartement, Seiya la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit...


	8. Cosmos

**Chapitre 7 : Cosmos**

Seiya poussa la porte et salua joyeusement Marianne et Shaina. Pendant deux semaines, les jeunes femmes allaient être fort occupées. C'était les vacances de Carnaval, et les familles cherchaient des activités à faire avec leurs enfants. L'Office du tourisme organisait également des stages pour occuper les enfants dont les parents travaillaient.

L'auberge où logeait Seiya était envahie par des enfants bruyants qui couraient partout dans les couloirs. S'ils avaient été apprentis au Sanctuaire ils n'auraient pas été aussi indisciplinés!

Aussi préférait-il aider Shaina à l'Office. Au moins ces enfants-là étaient encadrés et attentifs.

Marianne était mitigée. Son amie paraissait épanouie et amoureuse, et d'un autre côté elle avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse à nouveau. Mais Shaina était adulte, et son ami avait l'air de supporter les enfants. Pourquoi refuser un bénévole? Il aidait les enfants à coller des paillettes sur leur masque de Carnaval pendant que Shaina racontait des histoires aux plus petits.

Seiya acceptait de partager son charmant guide la journée, à condition que ses nuits soient pour lui seul. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittés depuis la Saint-Valentin. Ils se réveillaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avaient de plus en plus de mal à quitter la chaleur douillette de leur lit. Malgré l'activité intense de la nuit, une fois sortis du lit ils attaquaient la journée ensemble et pleins d'énergie.

Sans vouloir faire de comparaison, Seiya se rendait compte de ce qui avait manqué à sa relation avec Saori. En fait il n'y avait aucune comparaison à faire car il vivait quelque chose de totalement différent.

Avec Saori il s'était comporté comme un adolescent.

Avec Shaina il était un homme.

Après les vacances scolaires, ils recommencèrent leurs recherches, mais Shaina était de moins en moins disponible. La saison touristique avait recommencé vers la fin mars et les visites guidées allaient crescendo. Le climat se réchauffait et les terrasses des cafés s'animaient. Shaina était plus stressée, fatiguée et distante mais prétendait le contraire. Parfois elle quittait la table, son repas à moitié mangé, mais Seiya n'osait pas l'interroger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis son arrivée, il y a presque deux mois, le chevalier du Sagittaire utilisait son cosmos comme un radar pour sonder les endroits qu'il visitait, mais aucun cosmos ne répondait. Au début il en était contrarié, maintenant il était soulagé.

Sa bulle de bonheur éclata et sa mission se rappela à son bon souvenir lorsqu'il reçut finalement une réponse. C'était faible, mais ses sens affûtés avaient détecté une légère ondulation.

Malheureusement Shaina était absente. Elle accompagnait un groupe de touristes. Seiya utilisa la vitesse de la lumière pour se déplacer, guidé par son cosmos.

L'instant le plus redouté était arrivé, et elle n'était pas avec lui pour surmonter cette épreuve. Car c'était une épreuve de se diriger vers ce qui mettrait fin à sa mission.

Même s'il avait décidé de revenir en France après avoir escorté l'enfant en Grèce, il ne savait pas comment persuader Athéna de le laisser repartir sitôt rentré.

Si seulement sa relation avec la déesse était au beau fixe.

Il ne voulait pas obliger Shaina à retourner au Sanctuaire, elle s'était tellement épanouie dans sa nouvelle vie, il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre tout ce qu'elle avait gagné en travaillant si dur. Et Sophia, la nouvelle Athéna, ne l'autoriserait pas à renoncer à son armure tant que son successeur n'était pas prêt. Elle n'était pas aussi compréhensive que Saori.

Mais il trouverait un moyen. Il avait vaincu des dieux et était mort plusieurs fois. Il se battrait pour Shaina, elle en valait la peine. Il ne voulait plus vivre sans elle. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle et renoncerait à tout, y compris son statut de chevalier, si elle voulait de lui dans sa vie.

Il s'arrêta et se concentra. Il sentait qu'il était arrivé à destination. Le panneau indiquait le village des Baux-en-Provence. Il se dirigea vers les vestiges d'une forteresse médiévale construite au somment d'un éperon rocheux, scannant les groupes de touristes et les attroupements d'élèves en excursion.

Il s'engagea dans un labyrinthe de hauts murs et d'escaliers à flanc de rocher, et soudain son instinct le guida dans un coin à l'écart de la foule.

\- Il y a quelqu'un?

Pas de réponse. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé, suivi d'une sorte de vomissement, et contourna un muret de pierre. Une silhouette frêle était accroupie dans une sorte de petit grotte, la tête couverte d'une casquette.

\- Je vais t'aider, petit, j'ai de l'eau et des mouchoirs si tu veux, continua le chevalier.

La forme se redressa lentement et se tourna vers lui.

\- Seiya, je suis désolée...

Shaina éclata en sanglots. Seiya était complètement perturbé.

\- Shaina, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais je n'étais pas sûre jusqu'à hier...

Seiya commençait à paniquer. Avait-elle trouvé l'enfant? Ou pire, avait-elle décidé de le quitter? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa l' épaule.

\- Sûre de quoi? Tu me fais peur. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon amour...

\- Seiya, tu te rappelles notre première nuit? Celle de la Saint-Valentin? Ce n'était pas prévu...

\- Et tu le regrettes? murmura le chevalier attristé.

\- Oh non, jamais, mais c'était tellement merveilleux et inattendu que je n'ai pas pensé à ...

\- A quoi?...

\- Aux conséquences..., murmura Shaina en déposant la main sur son ventre.

Seiya suivit des yeux le mouvement de la main, se posant exactement à l'endroit d'où émanait un petit cosmos doré...


	9. Retour au Sanctuaire

**Chapitre 8 : Retour au Sanctuaire**

Le chevalier du Sagittaire bondit sur Shaina, la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

\- Seiya arrête, je vais encore vomir...

Le chevalier se calma aussitôt et la reposa par terre sans la lâcher.

\- Oh Shaina... C'est merveilleux!

\- J'ai fait le test hier pendant que tu dormais mais je ressens le cosmos en moi. Tu n'es pas fâché? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester à cause du bébé...

La jeune femme était anxieuse. Elle avait déjà décidé de garder le bébé quelle que soit la réaction de Seiya. C'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui faire.

\- Si je suis fâché? Mais bien sûr que non ! Maintenant je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te persuader de m'épouser. Je t'aime Shaina, même si je sais que je t'ai fait horriblement souffrir et que je ne te mérite pas. Je cherchais justement un moyen de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Seiya. Mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?... murmura la jeune femme en pleurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ **Grèce, Sanctuaire, deux semaines plus tard** _

Seiya prit ses bagages sur le tapis roulant de l'aéroport et les déposa sur le chariot à côté des valises de Shaina. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où les attendait une voiture du Sanctuaire.

Arrivés à l'entrée du domaine sacré, Shaina respira profondément. Après cinq ans elle remettait les pieds dans cet endroit, mais n'éprouvait aucune appréhension. Elle se sentait forte à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui l'aimait en retour.

Seiya lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à gravir l'interminable escalier. Arrivée à l'entrée du temple du Bélier, Shaina fondit en larmes dans les bras de Mu. Il avait été si gentil avec elle. Après avoir félicité les futurs parents, il les transporta directement aux portes du temple principal. Pas question que Shaina monte les escaliers dans son état.

Assise dans l'antichambre, l'ex-amazone repensa à ce qui s'était passé avant son départ, tandis que Seiya faisait son rapport auprès d'Athéna. Elle avait dû avertir Marianne de sa grossesse, sans entrer dans les détails. Elle se serait inquiétée avec des histoires de cosmos, d'apprenti et d'armure. Sa patronne lui avait accordé les congés nécessaires à son voyage en Grèce, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle perdait une employée. Elle avait suggéré au couple de programmer leur mariage pendant la saison creuse, de sorte qu'elle puisse y assister.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Kiki, l'apprenti Bélier désormais adolescent, lui demanda d'entrer.

Shaina redressa les épaules, entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le trône d'Athéna. Les chevaliers d'or formaient une haie d'honneur. Arrivée à hauteur du chevalier du Lion, Shaina lui sourit. Aiolia lui rendit son sourire et l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Elle poursuivit son chemin et, arrivée devant la déesse, s'agenouilla à côté d'un Seiya fier mais légèrement inquiet.

Sophia, la nouvelle réincarnation d'Athéna, se leva et s'approcha lentement. Elle tendit la main à Shaina, l'invitant à se relever.

Celle-ci lui fit face, ne baissant pas les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas fait devant Poséidon, elle ne le ferait pas devant une inconnue, fût-ce Athéna.

Sophia, d'un mouvement brusque, attira Shaina contre elle, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, et l'enlaça. Seiya, soulagé, recommença à respirer normalement.

La déesse sourit en regardant le ventre encore plat de l'amazone, puis demanda à Shaka d'avancer. Le chevalier de la Vierge sortit du rang en portant une boîte avec un serpent gravé sur une face.

Il déposa la boîte à côté de Shaina, aussitôt elle s'ouvrit et l' armure du Cobra en sortit, enveloppant le corps de l'amazone; l'armure rayonnait, manifestement heureuse de retrouver son porteur légitime.

Un immense cosmos s'éleva du corps de Sophia, et la voix joyeuse d'Athéna résonna dans toute la grande salle :

\- Bienvenue chez toi, mon Ophiucus !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia veut dire sagesse, savoir, donc un prénom tout trouvé pour Athéna


	10. Le don de Dieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue

**Chapitre 9 : Le don de Dieu**

_ **Grèce, temple du Sagittaire** _

L'amazone d'argent profitait d'un moment de répit. Théo avait presque deux mois, et comme tous les bébés il réclamait beaucoup d'attention. Aussi, quand elle devait assumer ses fonctions, bien qu'allégées, son mari veillait sur leur fils.

Le soir ils profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil, bavardant de tout et de rien. Parfois, Marin et Aiolia leur tenaient compagnie, Soma étant assez grand pour rester seul dans le temple du Lion.

Seiya s'approcha de sa femme et lui tendit une infusion à la camomille :

\- Ouf, Théo s'est enfin rendormi, soupira le chevalier d'or.

\- Tu vas en faire une chochotte si tu accours au moindre cri.

\- Tu accourais au moindre de mes cris, et je ne suis pas devenu une chochotte pour autant...

\- Non, mais tu ne peux plus te passer de moi!

Elle joua avec son alliance pendant que l'infusion refroidissait. Pragmatique comme toujours, elle n'avait pas voulu de bague de fiançailles malgré l'insistance de Seiya. Ce genre de bijou n'était pas recommandé quand on portait un gantelet d'armure, ou s'il fallait donner des coups de poing en entraînant les apprentis.

Il lui semblait que c'était hier depuis que Shaina avait annoncé sa grossesse. La rencontre avec Sophia s'était mieux passée que Seiya ne l'aurait imaginé. Pourtant il craignait un peu que le caractère affirmé de la déesse ne se heurte à celui de l'amazone du Cobra, même si son escapade en France avait adouci son tempérament.

Les trois premiers mois, Shaina avait repris son rôle de Capitaine des gardes, et elle inspirait toujours une certaine crainte parmi les nouvelles recrues, qui connaissaient sa réputation. Mais contre toute attente, les anciens soldats, qui avaient été sous ses ordres, l'accueillirent chaleureusement. L'intransigeance de l'amazone avait fait d'eux des défenseurs aguerris et reconnus, louangés même par les chevaliers d'or, et ils devaient cette reconnaissance aux méthodes de commandement de Shaina.

Mais l'amazone avait dû de plus en plus restreindre ses activités en raison de son état. Et le 1er décembre, Seiya avait reçu son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire : la naissance de son fils et successeur.

Shaina avait prétendu qu'une amazone supportait la douleur et n'avait pas voulu de péridurale. Au grand dam de la sage-femme, elle avait arraché les barreaux métalliques de chaque côté du lit, et son mari lui avait offert ses avant-bras. Il l'avait vite regretté quand l'amazone avait sorti ses griffes pour les lui enfoncer dans la chair...

Mais après huit heures de souffrance pour la maman _et_ le papa, Théo était finalement né.

Seiya avait insisté pour trouver un prénom à consonance à la fois italienne et grecque, mais évidemment il n'avait pas assez d'imagination. Il avait donc laissé sa femme cogiter sur la question, et elle avait décidé d'appeler leur fils Matthéo, d'où le surnom de Théo.

Sophia avait félicité Shaina pour son sens profond de la réflexion, trouvant le prénom approprié. Shaka avait dû néanmoins expliquer à un Seiya perplexe que Théo était à la fois le diminutif du prénom italien Matthéo, et de Théodore, prénom d'origine grecque. De plus, Matthéo et Théodore avaient la même signification : le don de Dieu.

Et c'est ce que représentait le petit Théo pour ses parents : un cadeau.

Seiya devait vraiment admettre que sa femme était meilleure que lui sous tous les rapports. Les mois suivants le lui prouvèrent. A croire que la maternité était innée, contrairement à la paternité!

La première fois qu'il avait dû changer Théo était épique, et pas seulement parce que les langes n'avaient pas de mode d'emploi...

Il aurait dû maintenir le sexe de son fils vers le bas en appuyant avec son index, comme le lui avait montré maintes fois Shaina. Mais non, un moment d'inattention et il avait été arrosé...

Seiya n'était pas adroit, mais pas diplomate non plus. Shaina avait été prise d'un fou-rire au point de courir aux toilettes. A son retour un Seiya vexé lui avait demandé si elle avait aussi besoin d'un lange. Hautaine, elle lui avait répondu sèchement que, s'il avait fait passer un bébé par un orifice de dix centimètres de diamètre, lui aussi aurait des fuites urinaires !

Malgré ces petits couacs qui forgent l'expérience, ils s'en sortaient honorablement.

Seiya s'entendait mieux avec Sophia, et il avait repris contact avec ses amis depuis qu'ils étaient venus voir Théo. Saori avait accouru du Japon pour embrasser Shaina et admirer son fils. Julian avait insisté pour leur prêter sa villa de Monaco pour les vacances. Même Ikki avait fait le déplacement, et plaint Théo d'avoir un tel père. Misty et Camus étaient ravis de discuter avec Shaina de la France et ils s'attardaient toujours dans le neuvième temple pour discuter œnologie ou archéologie, sous prétexte que l'amazone pratique le Français.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revenant au moment présent, Shaina demanda à Seiya :

\- Sais-tu quel jour on est?

\- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question il y a longtemps, tu t'en souviens?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien, il y a un an jour pour jour tu débarquais dans ma vie.

\- Pour la chambouler de nouveau.

\- Oui mais cette fois c'était pour le meilleur, pas pour le pire.

Seiya attira sa femme contre lui. Il avait enfin fondé sa famille et avait un avenir avec son successeur. Un fils qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, à part ses yeux émeraude, et qui reprendrait l'armure du Sagittaire.

Il espérait recevoir dans un avenir proche un autre cadeau. Il rêvait d'avoir une petite fille qui courrait partout dans le Sanctuaire en terrifiant les gardes et les apprentis. Une petite diablesse aux cheveux et aux yeux verts, avec des petites griffes et le sourire effronté de Shaina.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : attention l'explication d'Athéna est assez vicieuse et manipulatrice. Vous êtes prévenus !

**Epilogue**

Shaka descendit les marches jusqu'à son temple. Il s'était arrêté pour discuter avec Aiolia des progrès de Soma, après s'être fait harponner par Seiya, assis sur le seuil de sa maison. Ce dernier faisait sauter Théo sur ses genoux, et son fils rigolait en frappant dans ses mains. Shaka devait reconnaître que ce petit garçon, en plus d'être mignon et toujours de bonne humeur, promettait d'être un chevalier intrépide, vu le caractère de ses géniteurs.

En retard pour sa méditation, il se précipita dans son temple et son sourire s'effaça.

A côté du socle sur lequel reposait son armure se trouvaient trois énormes pots de peinture pour métaux, avec un étui contenant un assortiment de pinceaux. Shaka prit l'enveloppe posée sur un pot et lut le message qui se trouvait à l'intérieur :

_Le ridicule ne tue pas_

_Athéna_

Une autre enveloppe se trouvait près des pinceaux :

_Ne jamais critiquer une femme, surtout si c'est la déesse de la stratégie_

_Bouddha_

Le regard de Shaka voyagea des pots de peinture rose flashy aux pinceaux, puis aux messages dans sa main, avant de revenir se poser sur les pots, et se rappela brusquement la conversation qu'il avait eue il y a longtemps avec la déesse.

_Bouddha je suis foutu!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ **Grèce, Sanctuaire, plus de 5 ans auparavant** _

Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage ne cachait les étoiles. Celles-ci, regroupées en constellations, veillaient sur le sommeil du porteur que leur armure avait choisi pour les représenter. Shaka ne dormait pas, et pour une fois il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, respirant l'air frais de la nuit, appréciant le silence qui faisait défaut en journée quand les gardiens d'Athéna s'entraînaient.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Ô ma Déesse? Et pourquoi viens-tu seule? Demanda le chevalier.

La voix d'Athéna résonna dans sa tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas perturber le sommeil de mes chevaliers en passant par leur temple. De plus je ne voulais pas que Saori entende ce que j'avais à te dire. J'ai besoin de tes conseils, mon cher chevalier.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Athéna. Puis-je savoir ce qui te perturbe au point de te déplacer sans enveloppe charnelle et en pleine nuit?

\- Ça va être long et difficile à t'expliquer, Shaka, aussi je te demande de m'écouter attentivement.

Un silence. Shaka sourit de manière encourageante et attendit. Athéna commença son plaidoyer.

\- Je voudrais que Saori trouve le bonheur, ainsi que tous mes chevaliers bien sûr. Vous le méritez tous. Pour la plupart d'entre vous l'avenir est assez clair, et maintenant que nous entrons dans une ère de paix, je peux entrevoir la formation de nombreux couples parmi vous. Mais Saori et Seiya me posent un problème. Ils ne sont pas destinés l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu sais que ta réincarnation est sensée rester vierge? Elle ne peut donc pas se lier avec quelqu'un, et surtout pas un chevalier, cela risque d'être considéré comme du favoritisme et de la partialité.

\- Je vois les choses autrement maintenant, j'ai appris de mes erreurs passées et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions en imposant certaines règles. Mais c'est un détail, laisse-moi continuer. Je veux que Saori et Seiya se rendent compte d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est une étape indispensable, sans cela rien de ce que j'ai prévu pour eux ne pourra fonctionner, et j'ai décidé d'intervenir un peu et leur ouvrir les yeux.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

\- En les poussant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu ne voulais pas faire l'inverse?

\- Empêche quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, et il le fera quand même, en cachette si nécessaire. Vous les humains faites en général le contraire de ce qu'on vous demande, Seiya en est le parfait exemple justement.

_Certains Dieux aussi_ , mais Shaka garda cette réflexion pour lui-même.

\- Je t'ai entendu tu sais, je suis dans ta tête, lui rappela la déesse. Écoute mon raisonnement. Admettons que j'empêche Seiya et Saori de sortir ensemble, et qu'ils sont avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils se demanderont toujours comment aurait été leur vie ensemble, et ces doutes ou regrets pourraient empoisonner à long terme leur relation avec leur partenaire respectif. Par contre, s'ils se côtoient intimement, ils se rendront compte qu'ils ne sont pas compatibles et finiront par se séparer d'un commun accord.

\- _Si_ ils le font, répliqua Shaka. Certaines personnes ne s'en rendent jamais compte, s'en accommodent, ou sont trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître que leur couple est un échec.

\- Pas si on les aide à y voir clair.

\- Et par ce « on » tu penses à qui? Shaka redoutait d'être mis à contribution.

\- Moi bien sûr, s'exclama la déesse, ravie de son effet. N'oublie pas que je suis la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière, et je suis assez forte aux échecs.

\- Les humains ne sont pas des pions.

\- Oui bon c'était une façon de parler. Mon but est que Seiya admette qu'il est amoureux de Shaina et Saori de Julian. Vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Saori, c'est une jeune fille charmante et intelligente, elle a beaucoup d'idées pour moderniser le Sanctuaire, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux, c'est une adolescente romantique.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'elle est, lui fit remarquer le chevalier de la Vierge.

\- Bien sûr, mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que Seiya symbolise pour elle le preux chevalier sur son destrier blanc qui porte secours à la jeune fille en détresse; ce qu'il fait très bien, je te vois venir là-dessus. Et Seiya considère Saori comme ladite demoiselle en détresse, du coup il confond son devoir de chevalier avec l'amour véritable. On est en plein roman à l'eau de rose !

\- Et Shaina et Julian dans tout ça?

\- J'y viens. Ce qui me fait mal au coeur c'est que je ne pourrai pas empêcher Shaina de souffrir. Mais c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Tu me comprends?

\- A peu près. Mais je ne vois pas où ça va nous mener, répondit le chevalier sceptique.

\- Je vais reprendre les protagonistes un par un pour t'expliquer comment je vois les choses. D'abord Saori. Je resterai au début dans son corps pour la guider dans sa romance avec Seiya...

\- Tu veux dire la manipuler...

\- Non, la conseiller, s'entêta Athéna. Elle aura besoin de voir clair dans ses sentiments, et je serai sa confidente. J'empêcherai également les choses d'aller trop loin entre eux. Quand elle aura compris qu'en réalité elle est amoureuse de Julian je la lâcherai. De toute façon je ne pourrai pas la suivre dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin quand ils se marieront, et elle ne pourra pas assumer les rôles de protectrice de la terre et de la mer en même temps. J'ai déjà choisi le prochain corps que j'occuperai.

\- Zeus est au courant que tu vas te « réincarner » une deuxième fois?

\- Je l'ai déjà averti et il est d'accord, proclama fièrement la déesse. En parlant de Julian, je compte demander l'aide de Poséidon et il sera lui aussi d'accord. D'abord parce qu'il a beaucoup de sympathie pour Julian, ensuite parce qu'il n'a pas encore digéré le fait qu'un adolescent de treize ans lui a botté les fesses. Ce sera une sorte de revanche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Saori et Julian s'entendront bien après ce qui s'est passé?

\- Parce qu'ils se complètent. Ils viennent du même monde, ont la même éducation, gèrent leurs propres entreprises et participent à des projets humanitaires. Le fait d'évoluer dans les mêmes sphères font qu'ils pourront s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre car ils se comprennent, ils ont les mêmes préoccupations. Sans parler du fait qu'ils sont les réincarnations de Dieux et que Julian est fou amoureux de Saori depuis longtemps. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée lors de galas avant même de savoir qu'elle était liée à moi. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide guerre Saori n'aurait pas accordé autant d'importance à Seiya.

\- Tu as clarifié le rôle de Saori, Julian et Poséidon. Ensuite?

\- Shaina. Elle a souvent été blessée lors des batailles, et s'est retrouvée inconsciente ou dans le coma, j'ai donc pu entrer dans son esprit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Au début elle a suivi la loi sur les masques, mais bien vite son amour est devenu sincère et inconditionnel. Elle aime vraiment Seiya. Aussi elle va souffrir, et pour la protéger je vais la pousser à quitter le Sanctuaire. Cela lui fera du bien de connaître un peu le monde extérieur et de s'éloigner pour panser ses blessures. Je pensais l'envoyer en Italie mais c'est trop évident et on risquerait de la retrouver trop tôt. J'ai visité de Sud de la France il y a longtemps, le paysage et le climat ressemblent à la Grèce et à l'Italie. La région regorge de vestiges romains, elle devrait s'y sentir chez elle.

\- Et Miho? Tu as entendu parler d'elle je suppose?

\- Bien sûr. Et aussi de Jabu. Ils ne sont vraiment pas un problème. Miho sait qu'elle ne peut pas rivaliser avec Saori et Shaina. Elle veut une vie calme, et Seiya se met trop souvent en danger à son goût. Jabu, lui, a compris que Seiya est devenu très fort et a acquis un certain prestige. Il inspire le respect; Jabu pense que Seiya et Saori vont inévitablement finir ensemble et a décidé de se retirer de la compétition. Je compte inciter Saori à encourager une relation entre les deux. Ils formeront un couple solide.

\- Bien. Tu écartes Miho et Jabu en un seul coup; tu manipules, pardon, _conseilles_ Saori; tu valorises Julian et gardes Shaina en réserve. Il reste Seiya.

\- Là ça va être plus subtil. Une fois qu'il aura rompu avec Saori je vais l'envoyer en France sur les traces de Shaina. Officiellement il recherchera son successeur, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Son successeur ne sera pas encore né car il s'agit du fils qu'il aura avec Shaina, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore évidemment.

\- Évidemment. Tu vas l'envoyer chercher son fils pas encore né. Et comment va-t-il le concevoir sans avoir revu Shaina avant? Tu vas demander de l'aide au Saint-Esprit aussi?

\- Ne sois pas si impertinent! Je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils se rencontrent, disons vers la Saint-Valentin, c'est un moment idéal non? Ils s'expliquent, retombent amoureux, et neuf mois plus tard nous avons un petit Sagittaire!

\- Donc il va chercher un enfant qui n'existe pas encore car il ne l'aura pas encore conçu avec Shaina, répéta lentement Shaka. Ben dis donc, Terminator t'a drôlement inspirée.

\- Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis, c'est agaçant à la fin! Et c'est qui Termina-Thor? Il fait partie du panthéon asgardien?

\- Laisse tomber, soupira le chevalier qui commençait à avoir la migraine. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans?

\- Toi rien, je m'occupe de tout. Je voulais juste ton avis sur la faisabilité de mon plan.

\- Je pense que les humains ont assez de problèmes sans que les Dieux mettent leur nez dans leurs affaires. Et s'ils se rendent compte que tu as joué les entremetteurs?

\- Ils ne le sauront pas si tu ne dis rien, et je ne vais pas m'en vanter. Tu ne penses pas que les humains préféreraient qu'on leur désigne leur âme sœur? Ça leur éviterait bien des désagréments. Je veux juste les empêcher de souffrir en limitant les dégâts.

\- C'est tordu quand-même, non?

\- Non, c'est de la stratégie. C'est pour la bonne cause...

\- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions... Je pense que ça peut marcher, à supposer que tous tes « protagonistes » réagissent comme tu l'espères, conclut le chevalier diplomatiquement, pour ne pas énerver sa déesse.

\- Il peut toujours y avoir des imprévus, mais je rectifierai le tir au fur et à mesure. J'espère avoir bien cerné la personnalité de mes protégés. Oh Shaka, je voudrais tellement les voir heureux, mais pour le moment ils sont si indécis... Tant qu'ils restent plantés comme des piquets ils ne risquent pas de s'engager avec le bon partenaire. Je veux juste les secouer un peu pour les obliger à se lancer... Bon, le soleil va bientôt se lever. Je dois regagner le corps de Saori. On peut en reparler plus tard pour peaufiner le plan si tu le veux. A bientôt Shaka.

L'aura de la déesse s'éloigna et le chevalier de la Vierge regarda l'horizon changer de couleur.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Bouddha, dis-moi que cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu, que c'était un cauchemar... Si Athéna fait le boulot d'Aphrodite, qui fera le sien? Et l'étape suivante? Nous obliger à porter des ailes et à apprendre le tir à l'arc? Son plan pourrait à la rigueur fonctionner avec des gens au comportement prévisible, mais Shaina est caractérielle, Seiya immature et obstiné, et Poséidon un narcissique dangereux. Seuls Miho et Jabu y trouveraient leur compte. Il ne peut rien y avoir de bon, c'est beaucoup trop aléatoire. Si par miracle elle réussit ce tour de force, je veux bien...

Le chevalier s'interrompit, cherchant l'inspiration afin de bien montrer à quel point il désapprouvait le plan de sa déesse.

\- Et que ferais-tu, mon fils? Demanda Bouddha d'un air intéressé.

Shaka pensa tout à coup à son élève, le chevalier d'Andromède, et une idée saugrenue lui passa par la tête.

-... peindre mon armure en rose. Après tout le ridicule ne tue pas, Shun en sait quelque chose...

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi! Bonne chance mon fils.

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, félicitations ! Et surtout merci d'être restés jusqu'à la fin.
> 
> J'avais très, très envie de voir Shaka, surnommé « Barbie » dans certaines fics, avec une armure rose, d'où ce petit prétexte bidon de « pari » avec Bouddha.
> 
> Vous aurez également compris que tout ce qui est arrivé ces cinq dernières années est le résultat des manigances d'Athéna, même si c'était tordu !  
> Je voulais montrer une Athéna un peu manipulatrice (c'est une déesse ni pire ni meilleure que les autres dieux après tout !), quitte à jouer les entremetteurs avec ses chevaliers « pour leur bien ». J'aimais l'idée de lui donner une personnalité propre, la distinguer de Saori qui est juste une énième enveloppe charnelle.


End file.
